Harry Potter and a New Chapter
by AnnabelleMalfoy
Summary: As a new year starts, a new girl at Hogwarts has the chance to meet a family she never had until now. As Lilith embarks on a new adventure, with the approval of her father Severus Snape, she will meet the brother she never new existed until now. As she learns who her birth parents were, she falls hard and fast for one lone boy with a haunting past. Rated M for later chapters. HOLD.
1. The beginning of the end

_**A/N:**_ _ **This is taking a twist that I would have loved to see happen in the books. But, alas I am not J. and I also do not own any of these characters. Please rate and review.**_

It was the beginning of their repeat 7th year; Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the doors of the Great Hall to attend the Start of Term Feast, in which, the new sturdents were to be sorted into their houses. Minerva stood and called for the attention of all the students, "As you all are aware, this year we have students returning from last year to complete the final year of their education that they missed due to the war. We also have a transfer from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Please help me to welcome Lilith."

As the strange new-comer came in and stood in front of the Heads table, she was met with some curious looks. She looked as if she could be a female clone of Harry Potter. Minerva merely smiled at the young lady in front of her and looked up to face the students once more. "She will also need to be sorted into a house and will do so before the new first years arrive at the hall." With a wave of her wand the Sorting Hat and a stool were conjured to the room. Minerva motioned for Lil to sit down on the stool.

As Minerva placed the hat on her head the tear near the brim opened up wide. "I remember having to place your brother and you are just as difficult to place. Being as I put him in Gryffindor, I would be wise to stick you in...SLYTHERIN."

The Slytherin table errupted in cheers, except one blonde hair, grey eyed young man. Draco Malfoy was trying to place why the new girl looked so familiar to him and what had the Sorting Hat meant when he said he put her brother in Gryffindor? All these thoughts were put on hold as a black hair, hazel green eyed witch sat next to him. "Hello there, I am Lilith Snape. But you can call me Lil. Forgive my rudeness of beeing so up front, but why do you look so familiar to me?"

His eyes widened as she spoke her full name to him. That is why she looked so familiar, she was the ever eloosive daughter to his very own godfather, Severus Snape. "Uh, I have been around the same crowd as you for a while now. I am your father's godson, Draco Malfoy." "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Malfoy." She extended her hand for him to take. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles. "You are the newest recruit for the Dark Lord, are you not?" Lil asked very inquisitively. "I am I only became marked this year, are you also a member?" "I am. I have been marked for as long as I can remember. I have had terrible nightmares about this horrid green light, then the next day, Dad was taking me to see the Dark Lord. I was around five years old at the time." "That sounds like it would have been miserable." "It wasn't all bad. The mark hurt when I first got it, but it has eased up over time."

They went on chatting about there childhoods and completely forgot about the sorting. When all of the new first years had been sorted, Minerva clapped her hands and called for silence around. "A few start of term anoucements that many of our returning students already know. The Forbidden Forest, is just that. Forbidden. To any and all students. As an effort to unify the houses, this year, there will be 4 Heads. Two Head Boys and two Head Girls. The will be Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House, Lilith Snape of Slytherin House, Harry Potter of Gryffindor, and Ginny Weasly of Gryffindor. If anyone needs any assistance and you cannot get to a Perfect or a teacher, please find one of these four. Also all Sixth through returning seventh years will be required to aid in the rebuilding of Hogwarts to repair the damage of the Final Battle that had taken place here. That is all please enjoy the feast then off to bed. Heads, if you would please meet me in the Entrance Hall after the feast so that I may show you to your new Common Room." As she takes her seat, claps can be heard as the food appears and everyone eats to their hearts content

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Please review I will also be looking for Beta Readers to assist in the aiding of this story. Anyone who feels the need to compliment something or critize something is always welcome in the reviews. Thanks, A.M.**_


	2. The ending of a long day

_**A/N:**_ _ **This is once again my twisted plot, but J.K Rowling's sandbox and all credit goes to her.**_

After the feast was over; Draco, Lilith, Harry, and Ginny made their way up to the head table to await Minerva for the directions to their new common room. She lead them up to the 3rd floor corridor on the left hand side and where the door that was there in Harry's second year there was now a portrait of the most beautiful crystal clear lake where there was a timid mermaid. She looked to the small group of people approaching her.

Minerva looked to the four students behind her. "The password current stands as where there is darkness, there is also light. You may keep it the same or you may change it depending on what is agreed between the four of you. I must insist that absolutely NO ONE is permitted in the Heads common room for any reason at all. I trust all of you to make wise choices, as there are two wings one for the Slytherin heads and one for the Gryffindor heads. There are two bathrooms, one in each wing that must be shared and the common room is shared between the four of you. That is all for now I will request a meeting in my office for you to address your plans with the perfects. I wish you the best of luck and to have a good evening."

With that she turned on her heel and left the group looking at the portrait, wondering what to do next. Lilith sighed heavily looking at the other three members of the group and then back to portrait muttering, "where there is darkness, there is also light." The portrait swings open to reveal a large sitting room decorated in silver and gold to accommodate the group of combined houses within its walls. Draco, upon noticing the color pattern, says "Well, at least it isn't scarlet and emerald. I don't think I would be able to handle the Christmas colors all year long." The group around him laughs at his antics.

The Slytherins look to each other as the Gryffindors looks to each other coming to a mutual agreement to retire to their rooms for the evening. The Slytherins take the wing on the right and the Gryffindors go to the left. There they find their names on plaques upon the doors with intricate designs around it. Inside, they have large king size four poster beds with their house colors on the bedding sets along with their house crest. The have bookshelves, wardrobes, dressers, and a chest at the foot of the beds. They each fold down the covers eagerly sinking into to the soft plush mattresses through over the silk covered down comforters and find themselves fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


End file.
